Renton the Rebel
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: After leaving the Swan, Renton Thurston's life takes a drastic turn as is captured by the Empire before finding himself on the Ghost. Join Renton as trains as a Jedi to protect the Galaxy and friends old and new from the Empire. Renton x Sabine, Marris Brood and maybe a few others.
1. Captured

Renton the Rebel

Chapter 1

Captured

Okay, I just had this idea a couple days ago and haven't been able to shake it. So, this chapter will see if it's any good or not. Now a couple things before we start, there are a couple things to go over. First off this wil be Renton x a small harem consiting of Sabine, Maris Brood, Eureka, and possibly Anemone. (That's up to you guys.) Also, Ezra will not be in this story. Though Renton will get a blastersaber like Ezra's. Just with a different color. Now then... Let's kick it up!

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

To say that Renton Thuston had been having a really bad couple of weeks would be a drastic understatment. On top of being abused by his long time hero for 20th time after saving his sorry ass for the 5th (and yes on the latter of those, I really did count) he then had his heart broken by Eureka who had just barley pulled through being incased in scubs. Then he ended up being taken in by a couple of Hollands old enimies and while he truly did care for the both them, he refused to be a part of a war he didn't believe in for any longer. So he left (before they found out about his father, incase you were wondering) in search of either piece or something worth fighting for.

'Damn, almost out.' Renton thought as he was looking through the food he had brought with him when he left the Swan before grabbing a protien bar from his pack and taking a bite. After doing so he felt a strange sensation causing him to look over to the left.

"What was that?" Renton asked himself in a low whisper before looking over to his ref board and lifting to the sorce of the feeling. After a few minutes of riding, he came up upon a cliff. As he walked over to the edge of the cliff, he saw men in white armor standing next to what seemed to be some kind of triangular ship.

"Remind be again why were're on this uncharted back water mudhole when we should be going to get more Wookie slaves to the spice mines of Kessel." One of the men asked another one who had an orange shoulder pad on his armor possibly showing him to be the commander of the group.

"Spice mines of Kessel?" Renton asked in a whisper as he continued to watch.

"We were ordered to investigate this world to see if it has any use to the Empire." The comander said just before a floating metal orb flew over several of the men before landing in the commaders hand. "We'll soon find out if that's the case." He said before signaling his troups to return to there ship.

Renton continued to watch them before he suddenly felt like here was somthing coming up behind him. He then quickly turned around to see one of the men aiming a rifal at him. The man then fired the rifalcausing a blue energy ring to come from it. Acting on instinked, Renton rolled out of the way of the shot before grabbing his ref board and slamming the front of it into the mans throat causing him to fall to his knees and grab his throat in pain.

Seeing an oprotunity Renton then jumped on to his board and began to lift out of there. His escape was short lived however as 2 of the men began chasing him on what seemed to be flying motorcycles and began shooting there guns at him. Renton this his best to get away and managed to dodge quite a few of the rings. However one of the rings managed to hit him in the back and knocked him off his board as he fell unconcious.

A few hours later, Renton woke up in a dull grey room which was obviosly ment to be some sort of prison cell. "Atention all hands..." A voice came out of a loud speeker. "Once we have captured the Incurgents and delivered them to the aproaching star destroyer along with our 'guest' from Scoral (What I will call Renton's planet and yes, I know that it was Earth in the show. But I'm changing it for the sake of this story.) we shall leave to join the slave convoy.

'I've got to find a way to get out here.' Renton thought before he began to get a feeling. Ulike the last time this feeling felt... warm. Almost as if a friend was coming.

Meanwhile 3 people and a small orange robot had broken on to the ship. 1 was a man wearing a yellow/green sweater grey pants and a dark green gauntlet and shoudler pad on his right arm with a bird like symbol on the shoulder. The second was a teenage girl in extreamly colorful spay painted pink armor with an orange version of the bird symbol on the left side of her breastplate. The last was large purple fured Bigfoot like creature. (That is the best way I can describe Zeb.)

"Alright, you rember the plan." The man said as he looked to the robot and the armored girl. "Spector 3 and Spector 5, you head to the control room. Spector 4, you're with me." He said as he and the large guy went of down a corridor.

A few minutes later, Spector 4 and the man arived at the ships cell block before the man stopped and closed his eyes.

"Kanan, what's wrong?" Spector 4 asked as the man turned to a door.

"I sence a strong presance in here." Kanon said as he went to the door and walked in to Renton's cell.

"Your walking right in to a trap!" Renton warned them before a cell on the other side of the hallway opened and 5 troopers began shooting at Kanon and Spector 4. Thanfully do to a combination of there skill and the troopers lack there of. Kanan and Spector 4 were able to take them down with minimul effort.

"Come on we gotta move." Kanan said as he and Spector 4 began to run. Seeing no better option, Renton fallowed close behind also managing to grab his board and pack from a table at the entance of the cell block.

The group contined to run before meeting up with Spector 3 and 5. "What happened?" Spector 5 asked.

"It was a trap!" Kanan told her as they aproached there entrance point ad Spectors 3, 4, and 5 went through . However, just before Kanan and Renton could reach it a man in a black uniform grabbed Renton. 'Oh no. The kid!' Kanan thought in a panic trying to think of a way to save Renton.

Renton was stuggling to get free as he noticed the man pointing a gun at Kanon. Renton could'nt explain it. But for some reason, even though they just me he felt connected to the man and couldn't just let him get shot. (Before anyone asks. It's because the force is telling him to trust Kanan.) Renton then let out a slight scream as a pulse came from his body and knocked the man in black down.

"Woah." Kanan said as he looked at Renton. 'The force is strong with him.' Kanan thought at he noticed the man in black starting to get up. "Kid, come on!" Kanon shouted as he lead Renton in to his ship before the door closed and they managed to make there escape. "So, kid..." Kanan began getting Renton's attention. "You want to tell me how you ended up there?"

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

And there you go. I hope you liked it. Now, before I sighn off I have a question. I intend to give Renton a blaster before he gets his lightsaber and I want to know what to give him. The choises are DL-44 (Han's pistol), WESTAR-34 (Jango's pistol), a Briar Pistol (As used by Kyle Katarn), and DL-18. (No one really uses 1. It just looks really cool.) Please leave a vote in the reviews and until next time... Keep on keeping on.


	2. The message

Chapter 2

The message

Okay, time for chapter 2. I have to say I'm liking the responce that this has been getting. It took me no time at all to get the 3 reviews I needed for chapter 1. Also I did some thinking and I decided to give Renton a LL-30S. (Same type Cad Bane Uses) Because and I can't believe I didn't notice this. Kanan uses a DL-18 and I wanted Renton to have a weapon that the others don't. Plus giving him Han or Jango's pistols would just be cliche and a Briar pistol size just wouldn't work with Renton. Alright then. Let's get to the Reviews.

RexFan1333: I do plan to continue Heroes Path and know where I want to go. But I have no idea how to get there for now.

alex 988: Wait no longer.

cptbckthd: First of all: Sorry about the misspell and I went back to fix it. Second: Ezra is not in this. I like Ezra, I just couldn't think of a way to put him in. Finaly: May the Force be with you as well.

Alright now... Let's kick it up!

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Renton had just finished a very abridged version to how he came to be in Kanan's company. Understanibly, Kanan was very surprised to learn that the young man next to him was from a world that was uncharted in their galaxy.

"Sounds like you've had a rough time." Kanan said causing Renton to chuckle.

"You have no idea." Renton said before Kanan looked up at the cealing.

"You know, if you want. You can stay here with us while until we can find a way to get you back home." The older man said sensing that he could trust Renton and feeling curious about his power.

"Thanks." Renton said feeling slighly surprised at the mans kindness and with that the 2 of them exchanged names and went in to the main part of Kanan's ship. When they entered, Renton saw Spector 4 and the girl from earlier whohad taken off her helmet to reveal her short dark blue hair with orange lining across her bangs and around her ears. Just then a green shined women wearing a yellow and brown jumpsuit and silver pilot goggles over 2 tail like apendages on her head.

"So you guys want to tell me what happened?" The green skined women asked Kanan.

"It was a trap. The Empire let the info spill on purpose so they could take us out when we came to rescue the slaves." Kanan explained

'Great, more rebels. At least freeing slaves is better than... what ever the Gekkostate wants.' Renton thought before his presance was noticed.

"Who's the kid?" She asked.

"This is Renton Thurston. He was captured by the imperials when they found his planet outside the outer rim. Renton, this is Hera, Zeb, and Sabine." Kanan said as the droid began acting crazy. "Oh, and Chopper." He said pointing at the droid.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Renton said while bowing his head to them.

"Nice to meet you too." Hera responded before looking down. "Just a shame the Wookies wearn't really there." She said saddly which caused Renton's brow to raise.

"Wait a minute. I heared the Emperials talking about Wookies before they got me."

"You sure about that?" Kanan asked the boy.

"Yeah. They said they were taking them to the uhh... Spice mines of Kessel." He said causing most of them to take a noticable step back. "I'll take it you've heard of them." He said noticing there surprise.

"Slaves who get seant there bairly last a few months. It's even worse on Wookies because of being born in a forest enviroment." Sabine explained. Renton then took a moment to process what he was just told.

"Well then, we better go help them." Renton said.

"We?" Kanan asked feeling a bit suprised.

"I can't just turn my back when people are in trouble." Renton said with a smile causing him to get a smirk from Zeb, a soft smile from Hera, a proud grin from Kanan, and a warm smile with a slight but noticible blush from Sabine.

"Alright then. Hera, set course for Kessel." Kanan said as Hera went to the cockpit.

A few minutes later, Renton was sitting at the table in the middle of the ships living room when Kanan came up and sat at the other side of the table before setting a gunbelt and a blue glass cube on the table. Inside the holster on the belt was a slim pistol with a flashlight on top. The metal on the grip and underside of the pisol had been painted dark blue while the barrel had been painted bright red and the grip padding was painted black with a red version of the bird symbol. (Sabine got a hold of it. In case you can't tell.)

Renton looked over the blaster for a few moments before putting on the gun belt and putting the blaster back in the holster. His gaze then went to the cube. "What's that?" He asked before Kanan picked it up and handed it to him.

"It's a kind a puzzle. You look like you could use something to calm your mind." Kanan said as he went up to the cockpit, where Hera was looking at a Renton on a camera.

"You really think he can do it?" Hera asked Kanan as he sat down next to her.

"I saw it when Kallus grabbed him." Kanan said before focusing on the monitor. "He has the power. Now we just have to see if he has the focus." He said.

Meanwhile, back in the living room. "Hmm. No hinges, no buttons, not even a single turning mechanism. How am I supposed to open this thing?" Renton asked himself before setting the cube down. "Wait a second." He said in whisper as Kanan's words to 'calm his mind' before he closed his eyes and began to fucus on the cube. As he did so, the 8 corners of the cube did a quarter turn before coming out as the entire thing began to float as a small hologram of a middle aged bearded man man in monk like robes. After a few seconds the man began to speek.

"This is Master Obi Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi order and the Republic have fallen with dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder to all survivng Jedi. Trust in the Force." The man said before a small alarm went off and the corners went back to the cube before it floated down to Renton's hands.

"He did it." Kanan said with a smile.

"So what are you going to do now?" Hera asked as he looked down at a device resembling the hilt of a sword.

"That's all up to the kid." He said as the ship came out of hyperspace and approached Kessel. (This is about the part where you might want to start playing the Skywalker theme while picturing the camera zooming in slowly on Renton.)

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

And there you go. Hope you liked chapter 2. Now before I go I have a couple things I want to run by you guys. First: Would you guys object to having Renton steal an experimantal ship (Rouge Shadow) and Droid Proxy from the empire? Second: Should I ad Leia in to this fic? Please vote in the reviews. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter was too short. I'll try to make the next 1 longer. Well, until next time. Keep on keeping on.


	3. Jedi

Chapter 3

Jedi

Okay, I'm going to be breaking one of my rules here. Now usualy I wait until getting 3 reviews for my latest chapter before doing the next 1. But seeing as how the last chapter was rather slow. I've decided to go ahead with this chapter. Well anyway, Let's get to the 1 review I got.

Death to Sith: Glad your enjoying it and here you go.

Alright now... Let's kick it up!

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Renton stood up and walked over to ladder leading to the cockpit the message still realing in his head on repeat with so many questions coming to him because of it. What was a 'Jedi'? What is the 'Force'? And of course. Just how did he know how to open that box? He entered the cockpit fully entent on asking Kanan about all of these questions. However, he quickly forgot about asking them when he saw a planet from out of the cockpit window. Said planet was completly covered in a yellow rock surface with a black toxic looking ocean beyond a large grouping of white clouds.

"Woah." Renton said breathlessly as the full wait of the situation hit him. He was in space and he was about to land on an alien world to rescue an enslaved alien people. It was overwealming for him. But at the same time. It felt right for Renton to be here. Kanan then looked at Renton to see his amazed look.

"That's right. This is the first time you've seen a planet from this side of the atmosphear. Let alone been off your home planet." Kanan said.

"I'm just sorry it had to be a place like this." Hera said in a low voice. She couldn't stand what was happining right now. Like Sabine had said before this place was a death sentance to the Wookies and the Empire was sending there. It just made her feel sick. Noticing this, Kanan put his hand on Hera's shoulder in an atempt to try and comfort her.

"It's going to be okay." Kanan said causing Hera's nerves to be calmed. Kanan then turned to Renton. "You sure you're up for this?" Kanan asked as he could sence his anxiety. The young man then took a moment to collect his thoughts.

It's true the last time that Renton was in a real battle had caused him a lot of pain both physicaly and emotionaly. However this time was far different from back then. Back then he had no idea the reason for battle beyond his own. This time he knew what would happen if he failed or if he refused to fight.

"Yeah. I can do this." Renton said stearnly and without a hint of doubt in his voice before he left the cockpit only to be me by Sabine at the bottom of the ladder. "Oh hey uh... Sabine what's up?" He asked needing to take a moment to remember her name.

"I've these awhile and I thought you could use them." Sabine said handing Renton a pair of black gloves with silver armoring. "The're called 'crushgaunts'. My people use them to boost there hand and arm strength. I figure if the bucket heads get too close you could..." She finished by punching her fist in to her hand. (Before you ask. Yes, she has a pair too.)

"Thanks." Renton said before Sabine handed him a metal pipe.

"Wanna test 'em out?" She asked as Renton put the gloves on and bent the pipe like it was putty. Renton couldn't help but smile at this. 'Oh I am keeping these. Renton thought to himself. Just then Herra began speeking on the intercom of the ship.

"Alright guys. Were coming up on Kessel. Get Ready." She said as everyone got ready for the fight.

Meanwhile down on the planet a large group of Wookies where being lead in single file to one of the mines when Wookie child fell to the ground. Upon seeing this, 1 of the Stormtroopers was about to hit the child with the bud of his rifle. However just as he raised his rifal for the hit, he was blindsided by a black furred teenage wookie (Yes, he will be importent.) Once this happened, several more Stormtroopers aproached the teenage wookie with there blasters drawn and poised to shoot. However just as they were about to shoot, the Ghost came from out of the clouds and began shooting at Stormtroopers and fighters before it came to a point just above the ground and slowed down long enough for Renton, Kanan, Sabine and Zeb jumped out.

"The Incergents." Agent Kallus said in a growl as he and the troopers began shooting at the crew.

"Spector 6!" Kanan called to Renton before throwing him a small metal object. "Get those binders off the Wookies!" He shouted as Renton ran over to where the Wookies, and using his Crushgaunts, picked up a crate to throw at at the troopers in his way, knocking down 4 before pullling out his blaster to shoot the other 2.

The Wookies were abit taken back by Renton jumping in the middle of them until he put up his hands to calm them down. "It's okay. I'm here to help." Renton said as he freed the Wookies from there shackles. "Okay, now run to the ship!" He yelled as the Wookies grabbed some rifals and headed for the ghost. However the same Wookie child from earlier fell behind and was being chased by 3 troopers with the black furred Wookie following them to protect the kid. "Oh crap." Renton said getting back behind cover with others. "Give me some cover I'm gonna go help him."

"Don't worry. I'll destract them for you." Kanan said as he jumped over the crates they were hinding behind and taking out a metal cylinder and small circle and put them together to create the sword hilt from earlier. After doing so he pressed a button causing a 3 ft blue beam of light causing Kallus and the troopers to go wide eyed while Renton got an amazed look on his face and Zeb and Sabine smirked.

"All troopers, focus your fire on... on the Jedi." Kallus said as all the troopers began shooting at Kanan only for him to deflect all of there attacks before signaling Renton to go as the the young lifter then ran off to help the 2 wookies. Kallus saw this and began chasing after the him.

Meanwhile on a nearby bridge, the black furred Wookie had caught up to the Stormtroopers and began pummling them after knocking all 3 of them over before 1 of them rolled out of the way and grabbed his gun and pointed at the the Wookies head. However just as the trooper was about to shoot, Renton came up and knocked him off the bridge.

"Graaaa!" The Wookie howled with Renton only guessing that he said 'Thank you.'

"No problem." Renton said before he felt like something was behind him.

"Don't move, Jedi." Kallus while pointing his rifle at him. "Hmm, a master and and an aprentice. Such a rare find these days." He said as he was about to shoot when the black furred Wookie ran to attack Kallus before his rifle folded out to become a staff with electrified ends. With the Wookie caught off gaurd, Kallus took the oprotunity and knocked him off the bridge bairly able to hold on to one of the support rails.

Kallus then shifted his weapon back to rifle mode while Renton was pointing his blaster back at Kallus while holding the Wookie kid behind his back. 'Damn I've got to him.' Renton thought while trying to think of a way to take out Kallus and help the Wookie. Just then, the Ghost came out of nowhere with Kanan standing on the ramp. Kallus then began shooting at Kanan who deflected the shots back at him whiched caused him to to fall over the side of the bridge knocking the Wookie on the way down.

Renton then panicked for a moment before turning to Kanan. "Throw me my board!" He shouted as Kanan complied tossing Renton his ref board as he jumped off the bridge and grabbed the board in mid air before he lifted down to the Wookie and grabbed his forearm and lifted back up to the Ghost where Kanan who had managed to grabb the Wookie child as by telekineticly lifting him up.

"Alright, let's get out of here. Spector 2 hit it!" Kanan said over the comlink as Hera flew the Ghost out of there. Once they were clear, all the Wookies gathered in the cargo bay and celebrated being free as the Ghost crew and Renton watched feeling quite happy about the days events.

A few minutes later, Renton was sitting at the table in the living room catching his breath when Kanan came up behind him and he was finaly able to ask the question he'd been wanting to. "What's a Jedi?"

"For over 1000 generations the Jedi knights have been the gardians of peace and justice in the galaxy. Before most of us were massacred during the rise of the Empire." Kanan explained.

"And the force?" Renton asked.

"The force is what gives a Jedi their power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surounds us penetrates us and binds the galaxy together. And it is strong with you Renton." Kanan said.

"So what happens now?" Renton asked Kanan as the Jedi put his sword on the table.

"The way I see it you have 2 options. Option 1: We find your planet and get you home. Option 2: You could stay with us, help people and I could teach you the ways of the force." Kanan said.

Renton then looked at the weapon as he weighed his options. Did he go back to Scoral or stay on the Ghost. Was there anything left for him if he went back. Could he really become a mystical knight. On the 1 hand, Scoral was his home. All he ever knew. On the other, in the short time he had been on the Ghost he felt... right. Like this is where he was supposed to be.

He then looked over to Kanan and had only 1 question. "When do we start training?"

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Well there you go, I hope you liked chapter 3 and I really hope I can get some more reviews now that the Jedi action has begun. Well, until next time and as always. Keep on keeping on.


	4. A short calm

Chapter 4

A short calm

You know what? Screw it. I really want to continue this story. So I'm going to keep going and just hope I get more reviews as I go. Alright now... Let's kick it Up!

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Renton and Kanan had just finished their conversation about whether or not Renton would go home or be trained as a Jedi which ended with Renton choosing the latter.

"Okay, first thing's first." Kanan said before turning to his new Padawan. "While you've got good skills and gear, your not really dressed for training or combat."

Renton had to admit, Kanan maid a fair point. Rentons close were made for sport not battle. Plus his shorts and hoodie were pure white. Not exactly good for stealth. (And before you brink up Sabine's armor. Remember that Mandolorians are well trained in both steath and combat. Not to mention she had Empiral training. So she know how the Bucketheads fight.)

"Okay, so what do you suggest." Renton asked as Kanan pressed a button on the table as a hologram of a planet.

"We'll be dropping the Wookies of on Bimmisaari. It's a world used by smugglers due to being both remote and falling between Empirial and Hut space. So it's the percfect place to get more suplies and replace your outfit more battle ready one." Kanan said.

"Sounds good." Renton said. "So What do we do in the mean time?" He asked before Kanan threw him a ball.

"We're going to practice 1 of your core powers." Kanan said causing Renton to raise an eye brow.

"Core powers?" He asked not knowing what his new master meant.

"Core Force abilitys are powers that every force user has. For example. You seem to be more than adept at using your Force sence from what I can sence and what you've told me about your past on Scoral." Kanan explained to his aprentice.

"Okay, I think I get it. So, what ability are we going to work on?" He asked before the ball Kanan had given him began to float out of his hand much to his shock and amazement.

"Grip. 1 of the most basic powers. But 1 of the most versatile. Or at least that's what master told me." Kanan said with a chuckle before he lowered the ball down to Renton's hand. "Alright, let's see if you can make the ball levitate." Kanan said before the 2 of them sat at opposite sides of the table before Renton reached out his hand and began to focus on the orb.

Meanwhile back in the cargo hold, Hera was speeking with the Wookies. "The forests of Bimmisaari are very dence. So once we land you can either stay there or find passage back to Kashyyyk." Hera finished explaining before getting a grateful roar from the Wookie leaders. A few moments later, the black furred Wookie walked up to Hera and roared out a question.

"Renton? I think he's speaking with Kanan. What do you need?"Hera asked before the Wookie roared again, this time to explain. "Oh, I see. Well, we'll tell him once we land on Bimmisaari." She said before going back to the cock pit where Chopper was using the computer to pilot while Sabine was doing some work on a tablet. "So what do we need when we land?" Hera asked the armored girl.

"All we need to do is restock on food, fuel and ammo." Sabine said before looking over at the monitor to see Renton focusing on the orb wich was beginning to wobble slightly. "Looks like we've got another Jedi on the crew." She said.

"Something you're really happy about, I take." Hera said with a smirk causing Sabine to turn to the Twi'lek woman with an extreamly heavy blush on her face.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked with a stutter trying to act like she had no idea what Hera was talking about.

"Come on. I saw how you looked at him after the mission." Hera said with her smirk never leaving her face.

"Okay, you got me. He pulled off that op with like a champ. I've seen Mandalorions who couldn't pull off moves like that. Not to mention how he was so quick to help the Wookies." She said listing off all of Renton's that impressed her.

"It also helps that he's cute right?" Hera asked rhetorically.

"Maybe a little." Sabine said with a slight giggle before they heard a beep.

"Okay, time to start the landing sequence." Hera said as they entered the Bimm atmosphere.

A few minutes later, the Ghost crew minus Zeb and Chopper and the Wookies where exiting the Ghost, with the Wookies being led off by some contacts of Hera's to decide what they were going to do. 1 Wookie however was not going with the others. Instead he was walking up to Renton next to Hera.

"Renton, you remember Balthore." Hera said while motioning to the blacck furred Wookie.

"Yeah I remeber. How come you're not going with the others?" Renton asked as Balthore roared a couple times and Hera began to Translate.

"He says that since you saved his life, he now owes you a life dept." The Twi'lek woman explained before Renton moved in a little closer.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortible with that." Renton said in a whisper.

"Wookies have a strict code of honor when it comes to things like this. He'd be shunned if he didn't honor the debt" Hera explained and not wanting to bring shame to Balthore, Renton had no choise but to accept.

"Well then, good to have you on my side, Balthore." Renton said as he shook Balthores hand as said Wookie roared. "Okay, you're going to have to teach how to unnderstand him." He said.

"You got it." Hera said with a chuckle as she patted Renton on the shoulder. "Come on. Let's go get some food." She said as she took Renton and Balthore with her on a food run.

A few minutes later after they got finished getting the food. Renton and Balthore were able to get some clothes. Balthore was now wearing a brown vest with a grey trim and a grey bandolier. (Renton's new outfit is like when Starkiller was on Emperial Kashyyyk. I suck at describing clothes. Just Google image it.) Now that they had gotten everything they needed, the 3 of them were heading back to the Ghost, meeting Sabine about halfway there.

"Hey Renton. Looking good." The Mandalorian girl said as she was looking over Renton's new outfit and liking what what she was seeing.

"Thanks." He said with a smirk as everyone headed back to the ship.

(Meanwhile on an Empiral Star Destroyer.) Agent Kallus had just arived in the comunications room on board his Star Destroyer and had just pushed some buttons before a hologram of a tall man with grey ridgid skin and yellow eyes wearing black armor apeared in front of him.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Inquisitor." Kallus said in a slight tone of fear.

"This had better be importent." The inquisitor said in a regal voice.

"I recently come across 2 individuals on a mission. 1 of them was able to knock me out with a pulse from his body and the other made great use... of a lightsaber." Kallus said causing 1 of the Inquisitor's eyes quirked up.

"You were wise to contact me, Agent Kallus. I shall arrive shortly to deal with this situation." The Inquisitor said before the hologram shut down.

(Back on the Ghost)

Renton was continuing his exercises with Kanan and actually managing to make a decent bit of head way with getting the orb to lift up a slight bit. Just then, the 2 of them both felt a slight chill like sensation.

"What was that?" Renton asked turning to Kanan.

"I'm not sure. But what ever it was, I have a feeling we'll have to deal with soon." The older Jedi said with a serious look on his face knowing what ever it was that he and his Padawan senced was defenantly going to be coming for the 2 of them.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Well there you go. I hope you enjoyed chapter 4 and Really hope you review. I really do need the reviews guys. Well, until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	5. The Inquisitor

Chapter 5

Inquisitor

Okay, let's get started on chapter 5 and hopfully this time I'll get some more reviews. Okay, let's get ot the 1 person who actually reviewed last time.

ShadowlordZane: Thank you my friend, for your continued support of my fics and I'm glad you're liking this 1 thus far.

Okay everyone... Let's kick it up!

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

We join our heroes, or rather the male members of the group on top of the ghost. Renton, who had now been on the ghost for 3 weeks was standing on his hands on top of 1 of the turrets.

"Alright Renton, just relax. Let yourself go." Kanan said while instructing his Padawan .

"If you don't mind, I'd rather hold on." Renton said with a half joke.

"Oh come on, kid. Even if you do fall, you can just use the the Force to fly." Zeb said in a mocking tone before Balthore bonked him on top of the head.

"Graaah" Balthore shouted.

"Balthore's right, Zeb. You really shouldn't mock the Force." Kanan said.

"Actually, I was mocking Renton." Zeb said before Balthore slapped him in the back of the head. "Okay, I had that 1 coming." He said as Kanan rolled his eyes before turning back to Renton.

"Okay, Renton. Let's try something else." Kanan said before tossing Renton his Lightsaber.

"Sooo, when can I get my own?" Renton asked.

"Having a Lightsaber dousn't make you a Jedi." Kanan said sternly.

"I know. But it would be nice to have 1." Renton said with a slight smile causing Kanan to smirk while shaking his head.

"We'll see what we can do." He said before Renton egnited Kanan's Lightsaber with the blade being a bit to large for someone of his size.

"There's a nob on the side to adjust the size of the of the blade." Kanan said as Renton lowered the bade by about a foot.

"You might want to make it bit smaller." Zeb mocked before flinching a little, thinking he would get hit again.

"Okay, we're going to practice your defence." Kanan said while using the force to pick up a few blue milk cartons. Renton then got into a defeancive stance as Kanan thew the cartons at him in a fluxing rythom as he blocked most of them only getting hit by a few of them. "Not bad. You're making good progress." Kanan said with praise.

"Yeah, well I could still do better." Renton said with a bit of annoyance.

"Graaah." Balthore said to comfort the Padawan.

"He's right. You shouldn't be hard on yourself." Kanan said.

"Yeah, I know. It's just... You know what? It's nothing." Renton said before going back inside.

"The Kid has some issues. I wish we could help him." Zeb said dropping his jokey attitude for a second.

"We'll do what we can. But saddly, it's going to come down to him when the time comes to face his demons." Kanan said as they entered the ship.

"Guys, get in here!" Sabine called to Renton and the others which caused them to emediatly run in to the common room.

"What's wrong?" Kanan asked as Hera turned to him.

"This transmition just came over the holonet." The Twilek woman turned on the holotable showing an image of an old man wearing a dressed up orange outfit.

"This is Senetor in exile, Gall Trayvis. Bringing you more information the Empire dousen't want you to hear." The man said.

"Who's Gall Trayvis?" Renton asked Sabine in a whisper.

"A former senator of the the Galactic Republic who speaks out against the Empire after they sent him in to exile for his ideals." The Mandalorian girl whispered back before she and Renton turned their atention back to the hologram.

"It has been discovered that one of the greatest defenders of the Republic, 'Jedi Master Luminara Unduli' is being held at the Emperial prison, 'the Spire' without the right to due prosses." He said as the hologram shifted to the image of a Mirialan woman in a prison jumpsuit being escorted by 2 Stormtroopers which caused Kanan's eyes to nearly pop out of his head. He then sped over to the table and paused the hologram.

"Master Luminara is alive?" He asked in a whisper as he stared at the paused hologram in amazment.

"So, I'm guessing that this 'Luminara is a powerful Jedi." Renton said getting the attention his Master.

"She was 1 of the strongest Jedi known to the galaxy. Her fleet was 1 of the most successful in their campain during the Clone Wars. Mostly because of her leadership and combat skills." Kanan explained.

"Well, in that case, it's even more importent that we find a way to save her." Renton said with his confidence returning. A few minutes later the crew was sitting around the table with a hologram of the Spire rotating in front of them.

"Okay, here's the play. Hera will drop us off at east entrance before moving the phantom here to the lower north west side. Meanwhile, Zeb, Sabine, and Balthore will cut off the security and comunications while Renton and I rescue Master Luminara." Kanan layed the plan before Chopper began beeping wondering what his role was.

"You'll be up here in the Ghost so we can get out of dodge when we get back." Hera explained to the droid before everyone went to get prepped.

Inside their shared room, Renton and Balthore were both making sure their weapons were in top shape. Renton then turned to the black furred Wookie. "Bal, I want you guys to be safe out there."

"Graaa." The Wookie responed with a smirk.

"Hey! I want all of you to be safe. Not just Sabine." Renton defended with a blush on his face before turning away. "But... keep her safe, okay?" He requested getting a nodd from Balthore who knew that Renton and the Mandalorian had been growing quite close in the brief time they had known each other.

After everyone had finished prepping their gear and after the ship had positoned its self over the planet where the spire lay,they headed in to the Phantom before Hera detached it from the Ghost as the sub ship flew unnoticed to the point of entry they had layed out.

Kanan then lept out of the Phantom and took down the 2 Stormtrooper gaurds with little effort before Hera lowerd the Phantom to his possition and the rest of the crew jumped out to meet him as Sabine went over to the door to hack the lock. Renton then looked up slightly before turning to Kanan

"You feel that?" The Padawan asked.

"Yeah, I do." Kanan said sensing the same tremor in the force as Renton did before Sabine got the door open. Renton and then walked over to the rest of the group before they got to the split up point.

"Stay on your toes. We'll be back soon." Renton said getting a nodd from the others before he and Kanan ran off.

"Come on, guys. We've got a job to do." Sabine said before leading them to the Security hub.

Meanwhile, Renton and Kanon had just arrived at a turn in the hallway they were in. Upon creeping around the corner, they saw 2 trooper standing gaurd. Kanan then walked up to them and calmy waved his hand.

"The Jedi is being held on the lower levels." He said cooly as the 2 troopers became dazed.

"The Jedi is being held on the lower levels." The troopers repeded before walking away.

'Oh I've got to learn that.' Renton mentaly said to himself before walking next to Kanan who then used the Force to deactivate the lock and the door opened to reveal Luminara sitting on the berth in the cell. "Is that her?" Renton asked his master.

"Yes. But something seems... wrong." Kanan replied before walking to Luminara. "Master? He asked as the Mirialan stood up and walked to her left, paying no mind to the 2 yound Jedi before them as she walked to a windowed coffin and in to a decayed Mirialan body, much to the dread of Kanan.

"I don't understand." Renton said, either not knowing or not waning to know how this happened. Suddenly Renton sensed the tremor from before and turned around to see a tall Paun man in black armor holding a black saber hilt with a half circle handgaurd.

"Oh really. I don't believe it's that complicated." The Paun said sardonically before actiaved his saber to reveal a crimson blade in a chilling hiss.

"Who are you?" Kanan asked as he connected and activated his Lightsaber with blinding speed while Renton pointed his blaster at the man.

"I am called the Inquisitor. Not that that will matter to you in a few moments." The Inquisitor said before he began quickly began attacking Kanan at great speeds as the Jedi began blocking as best that he could for a solid 20 seconds. " Ah so you favor Soresu. You were likely trained by Master Depa Billaba." The Inquisitor said getting a slight gasp from Kanan before tryign to take adavantage of his momentery laps in defence. However as he ran to Kanan, the Inquisior was blindsided by Renton throwing and shooting a concusion grenade next to his head giving Kanan the opening to force push the Inquisitor out of tthe room and the 2 of them began running.

(Okay you know what comes next. The Inquisitor activates the ring, turns on the other blade and the blades begin spinning.)

"Well, that's new. " Kanan said as the Inquisitor began walking at them like a slasher villian

"Close the blast doors." He said as the blast doors began closing in front of the 2 Jedi as they began jumping through the middle of the closing doors before Kanan used his Lightsaber to weld the door shut and buy them some time.

"What's going on?" Sabine asked as the the 2 Jedi caught up with them.

"It was a trap. Luminara's long gone." Kanan replied.

"Graah?" Balthore asked.

"Our entry point is to small to escape. We'd get pushed over the edge before Hera could reach us.

"So what now?" Zeb asked as they began to here Stormtroopers running after them.

"The landing platform." Kanan said as they turned left and called Hera to inform her of the situation. Upon reaching the platform they were met by a large squad of troopers. Just then Hera came flew in ready to supply air suport when the troopers opened fire.

"Kanan." Renton called as he and his master turned to see the Inquisitor had caught up with them. Still focusing on Kanan as the main threat he threw his still spinning saber at him now doubt thinking that the speed of the blades would be to much for the Jedi. Seeing an opening because of the Inquisior focusing on controlling the blade, Renton used both of his arms to let out an extreamly powerful Force push to knock back the Paun causing him to hit the wall hard. Renton then moved his hand and called the Inquistor's saber to his hand. Upon a quick scan Renton was able to figure out the functions of the saber as he set it back to the single blade mode.

With saber now in hand Renton began helping Kanan to deflect the blaster fire until the troobers were all in front of them. Renton then reactived the second blade and the spin function and used his hand to make the blades move faster to the point they looked like a stationary shield. This kept the team safe as they entered the Phantom and got out of dodge.

Upon reaching the Ghost, Kanan took the Saber from Renton and went off to his room. Everyone decided to let him be after the defeat they had been through. Hera and Sabine then went off to atempt to get a message out about Luminara's death.

About half an hour later, Renton was sitting at the table, not really knowing what to do. Just then, Kanan came walking up still holding the Inquisitor's saber before signaling Renton to follow him outside.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Luminara. I know how much it meant to you to find another Jedi." Renton said, try to comfort Kanan.

"It's alright. I know someday we'll find other Jedi out there." Kanan said before turning back to his Padawan. "In the mean time, you should probably keep up your training with a Lightsaber." He said before throwing Renton the Inquisitor's Lightsaber. "I also made a little adjustmeant." He said before Renton activated the saber to reveal a green blade in place of the red 1. Kanan then activated his saber as the 2 of them took a dueling stance.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Well there you go. I hope you enjoyed chapter 5. Well, I have no questions for right now. So please review and until next time keep on keeping on.


	6. Master in the jungle Pt1

Chapter 6

Master in the Jungle Pt1

Okay, I actually got 3 reviews for the last chapter and the new movie just came out. So let's get going. On to the review.

ShadowlordZane: Yeah I'm still having a bit of a block on that 1. It'll pass eventually. Still, thanks for your continued

axeman 64: Thank you. I will.

Guest: Thanks. I wanted to show that Renton was a natural with the force and good at thinking on his feet.

Echoing Hunter: Yeah I really love the Eureka 7 franchise and felt that being a Jedi would fit well with Renton. I hope you like this chapter.

Okay then... Let's kick it up!

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The Inquisitor was walking through a dark corridor in his personal ship anger still seething in him due to his defeat at the hands of a mere Padawan and a failed Jedi. After a few more minutes of walking, the Paun came to an extremely dark circular room with 2 white circles. After stepping in the middle of the circles, they then lit up as holograms of 3 cloaked figures appeared in front of him.

"My masters." He said with a bow as he addressed the group known as the 'Prime Inquisitors'. "I offer my deepest apologies but..." He was then cut off by the Prime on the left.

"Silence!" She shouted, getting a flinch from the Paun. "Thanks to your carelessness, we have lost 1 of our most valuable traps!" She shouted.

"I will take whatever punishment you deem worthy." The Inquisitor said with a noticeable tremble.

"There will be time for that later." The Prime on the Inquisitors right said. "In the meantime, our spies have discovered 2 more Jedi on Felucia." She said.

"However, we sense that 1 of the Jedi is far more powerful than those you have faced before." The middle Prime began. "This coupled with your previous failure has made us decide to send 2 others with you." He said as a light came on behind the Inquisitor revealing 2 more Inquisitors.

The first was a large burly male with grey stone like skin who's armor was much more bombastic than the Paun's own with much larger shoulder pads. The second was a thin clearly female figure with sleeker armor than both of the others and a black helmet and mask which entirely covered her head and face.

"Do not fail us." The left Prime said.

"We will not, my masters." The Paun said before the holograms cut off and the 3 Inquisitors left the room.

Meanwhile on the distant moon where the Prime Inquisitors stood from their seats, the left 1 who had 2 curved sabers on her belt looked to be seething with rage.

"What a shame. I had hoped for your favorite trap to wrangle in a few more Jedi before going bust." The right 1 who had a simple saber on the right side of her belt and a blast on the left said.

"That fool should be grateful that those Jedi were discovered on Felucia or I would personally..." The left 1 began before the center 1, who dad 1 circular saber hilt with a burnt bottom on the left side of his belt and a rectangular hilt on the left, put up his hand to silence the left Prime.

"You knew that your trap would not succeed for much longer even if we had captured that Jedi." He reasoned with cold voice. "What concerns me more is the young Padawan who was able to over power and outsmart 1 of our best operatives." He said getting a nod from the other 2.

(Scene change: Just outside the Ghost on a grassy plain.)

"Okay Renton, let's see what you've got." Kanan said as the he and his apprentice activated their Lightsabers.

Over the week or so since Renton stole the Paun Inquisitor's Lightsaber, he had been practicing with Kanan everyday. He had picked Kanan's preferred style of form 3 Soresu and in his private time when he wasn't learning more about the galaxy from Sabine or how studying the Ghost incase he ever needed to fly it, Renton had been studying the other forms of Lightsaber combat. In particular he had been learning up on form 4 Ataru and form 6 Niman. He had been working on working them in to his combat with pretty decent results.

The 2 Jedi had been sparing for a good 3 minutes and stood ready for another round. However, Renton's head suddenly began to hurt causing him to fall to his knees and drop his saber as he saw several images flashed before him in a cloudy blur before Kanan ran up to him.

"Are you alright?" Kanan asked as he helped Renton up.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. But think had some sort of vision or something." Renton said with his head still spinning.

"Alright, just... Take a deep breath and tell me what you saw." Kanan said.

"Uhh 2 women. A Togruta and a Zabrak. (Again, he's been studying.) In a sort of jungle of fungus." Renton said before looking up to his master. "Kanan they both had Lightsabers and I saw the Inquisitor." He said as Kanan nodded and led him back in to the Ghost.

A few minutes later, the ghost crew were all sitting or standing around the holo table as Hera brought up a hologram of a planet. "Felucia. The entire planet is covered in a dense jungle of fungus." The Twi'lek woman explained.

"That's definitely the planet from my vision." Renton confirmed before Sabine brought up the starcharts.

"Felucia's less than 3 and a half parsecs away from here." Sabine said.

"Alright. Hera set a course for Felucia." Kanan said hoping hoping that this time they would find some living Jedi.

After about half an hour in hyperspace, the Ghost arrived above Felucia. "Are you sure this isn't just another wild Bantha chase?" Zeb asked.

"No, I can definitely sense someone down there. Someone powerful." Kanan confirmed.

"Alright. Chopper and I will stay up here while the rest of you take the Phantom to get the Jedi. If Renton's vision was right, we might need to make a quick escape." Hera said as the others nodded and headed to the Phantom.

A few minutes later on the surface of the planet, a young Zabrak girl appearing to be about 16 or so with short bladed black hair, red horns, brown eyes, wearing black skin tight pants, black boots and a black sports bra and carrying 2 silver tonfa like saber hilts on the back of her belt, looked up to see the Phantom fly over her head.

"The Empire?" She asked as she turned to a Togruta woman who had a basic saber hilt on her belt and was wearing what could only be described as an animal skin swimsuit and bandages wrapped around her feet.

"I don't think so. But I do sense something else coming this way." The Togruta woman said.

"Still, I think should check it out." The Zabrak said before she bagan to jog towards where the Phantom would be landing.

"Maris!" The Togruta called getting the Zabrak girl to stop and turn around. "Don't reveal yourself unless you have no other choise.

"I won't, Master. I promise" Maris said before running in to the jungle.

Meanwhile, the Ghost crew had just landed on Felucia as they exited the Phantom.

"I sense 1 of them is circling around to our left." Kanan said.

"Okay I'll take Sabine and Bal to meet them."

"And I'll take Zeb to meet the other 1." Kanan said.

"Alright. we'll keep in radio contact incase the Inquistor does show up." Renton said getting a nod from Kanan before the groups split up.

(Scene change: Star Destroyer in hyperspace.)

The 3 Inquisitors were standing in the center of the Star Destroyers bridge as it rabidly approached Felucua. Suddenly, the Paun looked what.

"What is it?" The large 1 asked.

"I can sense him. The Padawan from the Spire." The Paun said as his fists began to clench.

"Worried he might beat you again, First Brother?" The Female Inquisitor mocked.

"I underestimated him once, Seventh Sister. It will Not happen again." The Paun snarled as his eyes narrowed and he left the bridge.

(Scene change: Back on Felucia)

"So, what did these women look like in your vision?" Sabine asked Renton as they were walking.

"Well, the Togruta had red skin and fairly large tendrils." Renton said wanting to make sure not to mention the very revealing outfit the Togruta was wearing. "And the Zabrak..." Renton began before he stopped walking, obviously sensing something. "Come out. I know you're there." He said as Maris jumped down and activated the yellow blades of her Lightsabers.

"Are you with the Empire?" She asked with hostility in her voice.

"If we were, we would already had our weapons out." Sabine said in a joking tone getting a smirk from the Zabrak who could sense no ill will from the group.

"I guess you're right." Maris said as she deactivated her sabers. "Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Renton Thurston. My friends, my Master and I are here because I had a vision that you were in danger.

"Danger from what?" Maris asked.

Renton was just about to answer until when he and Maris both sensed something. They both then looked up to see a Star Destroyer something out of hyperspace and approaching the planet. "That." Renton said as he pointed at the Star Destroyer.

Meanwhile Kanan and Zeb were both running through the jungle as Kanan looked up to see the Star Destroyer.

"Oh that's not good." Kanan said.

"We'd better find this Jedi quick." Zeb said.

"You just did." A voice said getting the 2 to stop running as the Togruta woman stepped out from behind a large mushroom, revealing herself to Kanan and Zeb. The former of which could hardly believe his eyes.

He stood there for a moment in silence before asking in a breathless whisper "M-master Shaak Ti?"

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

And there you go. Sorry about the cliffhanger. But I'll make up for it next chapter. Now before I go, I have a couple questions. First off, I do intend to have Leia already be a Jedi or at least a Padawan when she's introduced and already have a Lightsaber design in mind for her. The question here is, who should be training her? Ahsoka, Ventres, or the only of the 3 choises who actualy is a Jedi, Rahm Kota? Second question: Since he cant use Chopper as a copilot when flying a fighter, what Kind of Astromech should Renton get? I'm partial to the R5, R7, R8 or BB styles. But I'm open to suggestions. Please leave them in the reviews. Well, until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	7. Master in the jungle pt2

Chapter 7

Master in the jungle pt2

Cool, another 3 reviews. Well, let's get to them.

edboy4926: Thank you. I will.

Guest 1: Okay, R8 and Kota it is.

Guest 2: Thanks.

Okay, without further delay... Let's kick it up!

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kanan couldn't believe his eyes. After all this time, not only was he standing before another Jedi. But a member of the Jedi Council.

"You know my name. Are you a Jedi?" The Jedi Master asked as Kanan bowed his head.

"Yes. Before the fall of the order, my name was Caleb Dume." Kanan said, using his old name for the first time in a very long time.

"Ah, yes. Master Billaba's old Padwan. Tell me. did she survive as well?" The Togruta asked as Kanan's face became quite forlorn.

"Sadly, no. It was only through her sacrifice that I survived at all." He said with much sadness in his voice.

"I am sorry. Your Master was a powerful Jedi... and a good friend." Shaak Ti said as she put her hand on Kanan's shoulder.

"Thank you. But right now, we have more pressing business.

"Yes, I sense 3 warriors with the Dark side approaching."

"3 of them?" Kanan asked in shock.

"We'd better warn the kid." Zeb said.

"Right." Kanan said as he got his com link out. "Spector 1 to Spector 6. Renton do you hear me?" He asked.

"Loud and clear, Kanan. Tell me that you've found the other Jedi." Renton said over the com link.

"Yeah, we did but now we've got..." Kanan began.

"3 Inquisitors. I know. I can sense them." Renton confirmed.

"We need to get back to the Phantom." Kanan said getting a nod from both Zeb and Shaak Ti.

"Wait! We can't leave just yet." Maris' voice said over the com.

"Why not?" Renton asked turning to the Zabrak.

"We need to go to Master Secura's grave and get her Lightsaber. We can't just leave it for the Emperials." She responded.

Renton could tell that arguing with Maris would just be a waist of time and he let out a sigh. "How far away is the grave?" He asked.

"About a quarter click west from here."

"Okay. You and I will go get the saber." Renton said before turning to Balthore and Sabine. "Sabine, you and Bal head for the Phantom and prep it for launch." He said as the Wookie and Mandalorian nodded. "Kanan, you good with all that?" He asked his Master ho was smirking on the other side of the com.

"Sounds like a plan. But be careful." Kanan said.

"I will." Renton said before hanging up as he and Maris headed off for the grave site.

"You're apprentice?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Yeah. He's a good kid and he has more natural talent with the force than anyone I've ever seen." Kanan said showing clear fondness for Renton. "Anyway, we'd better get going." He said getting nods from Zeb and Shaak Ti before the 3 headed out.

Meanwhile in another part of the jungle, an Emperial shuttle had just landed to reveal the 3 Inquisitors, who then walked out in a horizontal line.

"I sense that the 2 stronger 1s are together. Fifth Brother, you and I shall go to face them. Seventh Sister, go to face the Padawans." The First Brother instructed.

"I would have figured you'd want to take on him revenge yourself." The Seventh sister said. (Say that 3 times fast.)

"I have more sense than to let revenge cloud my judgment." The Paun replied. "Besides, taking his Master from him would be a much greater vengeance." He said with a toothy smile as he and the Fifth Brother walked off.

"Come on. We're almost there!" Maris called to Renton who was a few feet behind her.

"Right." Renton confirmed as he and Maris ran in to a circular area with a grave marked Aayla Sacura on it with a basic silver Lightsaber at the base.

Suddenly Renton sensed something and without a word, used the Force to speed past Maris as he activated the underhand blade of his saber and began deflecting blaster bolts coming from 2 small black probe droids. This lasted for a few moment before he deflected a bolt in to the blaster into the left droids blaster and then crushing the right blaster with the force. Maris then sensed something and used the Force to become invisible.

Renton then heard the activation of a Lightsaber said saber was a Spinsaber with strange ruins and 2 sharp points on the ring. "Another Inquisitor." Renton said as he turned his saber around.

"Correct. I am the Seventh Sister." The female Inquisitor said as she walked forward.

"That's a little clunky. Mind if I just call you 'Seven'?" Renton asked with a smirk.

"What ever you like. It won't matter in a few minutes anyway." Seven said as she smirked under her mask.

"Funny. Your Paun friend said something just like that before I threw a grenade in his face." Renton said as his grin grew. 'Come on, Maris. Hurry up.' Renton thought.

"You've got confidence. I like that" Seven said.

"The you're gonna love me." Maris' voice came from behind her as the Zabrak attacked her. Taking the opportunity, Renton stretched out his left and called Master Sacera's Lightsaber to his hand and activating it's blue blade as he rushed forward and slashed at Seven with some quick slashes before giving her a roundhouse to the ribs.

Meanwhile, Zeb, Shaak Ti and Kanan were all rushing for the Phantom when a basic red saber with a black hilt that the first brother was using until he could replace his Spinsaber and a Spinsaber with a bladed ring were activated.

"Ah, so we meet again." The First Brother said as he walked towards Kanan who signaled for Zeb to run.

The Fifth Brother then noticed Shaak Ti. "A Jedi Master." He noticed. "I've always wanted to kill 1 of you." He said with a grin.

"You'll have to keep waiting then." Shaak Ti said as she and Kanan both activated their Lightsabers and began fighting their respective opponents.

Back on the Phantom Sabine and Balthore had just gotten the engine warmed up.

"Grraaa gra grrrraaaaaa." Balthore said.

"You're right. They would have been back by now." Sabine replied before her com link started beeping. "Spector 5 here." She said.

"Sabine, Kanan and Shaak Ti got jumped by 2 Inquisitors." Zeb said over to the com link.

"What about Renton and Maris?" Sabine asked.

"Probably the same. But don't worry. The kids tough." Zeb replied.

"Graaaah?" Balthore asked.

"About 6 clicks from you." Zeb replied as Balthore launched the ship and headed off to pick up Zeb.

Back with Renton and Maris, the 2 Padawans were having a bit of trouble with Seven.

Renton slid back after getting kick by the female Inquisitor before something that the 2 still fighting women didn't. Seven sliced Maris leg causing her to fall to 1 knee before Seven stabbed her in the shoulder causing her to fall over in pain. Seven was about to slice down at Maris until Renton leapt between them and pushed Seven back before using his Spinsaber to catch her off balance and giving her a force push neap kick to the stomach causing her to fall back and lose her mask.

Seven then stood up to reveal a Mirialan who looked to be in about her late teens and had suffered quite a bit of Dark side degradation. Renton felt a twinge of pity. But the shook it out of his head for the sake of the mission.

"I must admit, you are 1 of the toughest Padawans I've ever fought." Seven said as she held her stomach while still holding her saber.

"Oh I'm full of surprises." Renton said with his fake smirk returning. "For example." He said as he raised his hand and called out with the Force. Suddenly, Seven heard a roar from behind her and turned to see a Bull Rancor rushing for her.

Before Seven could react the Rancor slammed its fist down on her and knocked her out before showing her to the side causing Renton's pity to return for a moment before his attention turned to Maris as he ran to to her placing his saber in his jacket and Master Sacura's saber on the left side of his belt. He then called Maris' Lightsabers to him and clipped them to the back of his belt.

"Come on. We'd better get out of here." Renton said as he picked Maris up bridal style which caused her hearts to start beating faster. (And no, that's not a typo. Zabraks have a Binary Vascular system. AKA 2 hearts.)

"R-right." Maris said with a blush as Renton jumped on top of the Rancor and rode off.

Back with Kanan and Saak Ti, the 2 older Jedi were still locked in combat with the First and Fifth Brothers with the latter amazingly being able to keep up with the Master.

"Enough! It's time to end this." The first brother said in rage.

"I couldn't agree more." Kanan said with a smirk as he looked up. Just then. the 2 Inquisitors were being blasted at by the Phantom. The 2 of them grabbed hold of it with the Force. However, in their distracted state, were unable to Renton who rode in and had the Rancor bitch slap them.

"Come on!" He called as the older Jedi jumped on the Rancor and used it to jump up to the Phantom.

"Thank you. But we need to find a way out of here." Shaak Ti said.

"We took out their shuttle before we got here." Zeb confirmed.

"Plus they called me. Hera's voice came over the speaker as the Ghost flew in and connected the Phantom to it.

"Tell me you've got the Hyperdrive computer set." Kanan said.

"Yup!" Hera said as she got the Ghost out of Felucias orbit while avoiding the Star Destroyer and took off in to Hyperspace.

Shaak Ti then let out a sigh. "Maris, are you alright?" She asked as she leaned down to her injured Padawan.

"I'll be fine." Maris said with a cringe. "But it looks like we're kind of without a place to stay." She said with a laugh.

"Well you're free to stay with us for a while." Kanan said.

"We would be honored." Shaak Ti said before they all walked in to the common room of the Ghost with Renton still caring Marus.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please continue to review and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	8. Trial

Chapter 8

Trial

Okay, here we go with chapter 8. Season finale of Rebels just happened and I can watch Force Awakens at home. So I am back in the Star Wars mood. Alright, on to the reviews.

edboy4926: Thank you for your continued support and sorry my grammar sucks.

Blackstrikr94: Thank you.

Guest 1: Here you go.

wiseguy227: Okay, R8 it is.

Guest 2: Here it is.

Guest 3: I refer you to the previous 2 guests.

Okay guys... Let's kick it up.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

We join the Ghost crew now joined by Shaak Ti and Maris in the clearing in the middle of a forest planet. The 2 young Jedi stood facing each other, Renton holding 2 training sabers while Maris was holding training saber equivalents for her guard shotos. After posturing for a moment, the 2 of them rushed at each other, quickly exchanging blows for a few moments before Renton flipped over Maris and tried to slice her back when suddenly, he heard a clicking noise behind him and he blocked stun bolts coming from Sabine and Zeb, who were at to different points of the arena.

"Now, that's just not fair." Renon fake whined.

"Come on, Kid. Since when does the Empire play fair?" Zeb asked before shooting another stun bolt at Renton, who easily blocked it.

"Good point." We said before letting out a loud whistle as Balthore lept down from a tree and picked Zeb up before slamming him back down on the ground.

Sabine then tried to shoot at Renton again as Maris tried to attack him from behind him, only for Renton to once again jump over Maris before grabbing the Zabrak girl and using her as a shield to take the bolt before throwing her in to the Mandalorian girl.

"He is quite skilled." Shaak Ti said as she, Hera and Kanan watched as Renton went up and stretched out his hands to Maris and Sabine, lifting them to their feet.

"But something is still bothering him." Hera said, not needing to be a Jedi to know that Renton's past was holding him back.

"You're right, Hera. He needs to deal with it and soon." Kanan said, feeling a great deal of worry for his apprentice.

"Perhaps it is time for him to take the next step in his training." Shaak Ti suggested.

"You might just be right, Master." Kanan replied as the 3 of them walked back in to the ship.

Later that day, Renton was spending time in his room tinkering with some ideas he had a while back. The door then opened to reveal Kanan at the entrance.

"Oh hey, Kanan. Do you need something?" Renton asked.

"I've been talking with Master Shaak Ti and we think it's time for you take a test.

"What kind of test?" Renton asked as he stood up.

"I'll tell you on the way." Kanan replied as he left the room before Renton grabbed his jacket and weapons before fallowing Kanan to the Phantom and after a quick farewell to the others, they headed off. "Okay, autopilot's on." He said before sitting down across from Renton.

"So, what are we doing anyway?" Renton asked.

"I'm taking you a trial that will prove that you are ready to be a Jedi." Kanan explained.

"What will have to do." Renton asked.

"The trial is different for everyone who takes it." Kanan said. "All I can tell you is that you must face a great personal challenge." He said cryptically before handing Renton the Holocron. "Step 1: meditate on where we're supposed to go to begin your trial." He said before Renton closed his eyes and began to focus intently on the Holocron until he was pulled in to a vision where he saw a large pyramid like temple on a small forest moon.

"The fourth moon of the Yavin system." Renton said, getting a nod from Kanan who then went back to the console and pressed in the coordinates as the Phantom went in to hyper space.

Upon arriving in the atmosphere of Yavin 4, the Phantom landed near a large temple in the clearing of the forest.

"Wow. This place is freaking huge!" Renton said as he marveled at the temple.

"This place is strong in the Force." Kanan confirmed as they walked in to the bottem level at the temple as Renton continued note how large the temple was.

As the 2 of them continued to explore the temple, Renton started to sense something coming from a door that he came to after 30 minutes. "Hey, Kanan come over here." Renton called to his Master who then joined him next to the door.

"What is it?" Kanan asked.

"I can sense something behind here. It feels like it's calling to me." Renton said.

"What ever is beyond this door, must be part of your trial." Kanan reasoned.

"Alright, let's go." Renton said as Kanan head began to shake.

"Not this time, Renton. What ever you face in there, you'll have to face on your own, with only the Force to guide you." Kanan said in a stern yet comforting voice.

Renton let out a soft sigh before turning back to the door. "I understand, Master." Renton said before he holding out his hand as the door rose up. "So, what kind I expect to find in there?" He asked.

"Nothing and everything." Kanan said cryptically as the door closed behind Renton. "At least, that's what Master Billaba told me." He said before sat down on his knees to meditate.

Renton was walking through a hallway past on the other side of the door. Suddenly, the force called to him as a wave of spikes came up and down in a wave like motion that was rapidly approaching him. With barley anytime to think. Renton jumped above the spikes as another wave started approaching on the left time from the left wall. Renton continued through the hallway as the spike waves continued to come at him from the roof floor and walls in random patterns. (10 points to anyone who knows what that is from.)

"Okay, that was something." He said to himself before continuing in to the next room. Upon entering it, he saw a very deep pit lind with octagonal object protruding from the walls. Renton could clearly see a door on the other side of the pit. But knew that he couldn't reach the other side even with his best force jump and he didn't have his Refboard with him.

"How am I going to get past this?" He asked before closing his eyes to look to the Force for a solution. Said solution came to him when he heard the unmistakable sound of dripping water before opening his eyes and stretching out his hand pulling the octagons down as water began to poor in to the room causing a large plank of wood to float to float up. Renton then closed the holes and walked across the plank to enter the 3rd room of his trial.

The 3rd room was filled with a white mist. 'Okay this is creepy.' Renton thought before he sensed someone moving behind him. He then grabbed the Spinsaber from inside his jacket and ignited the emerald blade and pointing to a confused looking girl in a blue and white dress who had purple eyes with 2 red lines in her irises, scared skin, and blue short hair.

Renton than lowered the saber in shock. "Renton?" The girl asked as a smile graced her lips and tears started to well up in her eyes.

On his part, Renton was in pure shock upon seeing the girl in front of him. So much so he was only able to whisper out the girls name. "Eureka?" He asked as the girl ran in to his arms.

"Renton! I can't believe it!" Eureka exclaimed as she continued to cry.

"That makes 2 of us." Renton said as he moved Eureka off of him. "Eureka, how are you here?" He asked.

"She was not supposed to be." A voice said from behind Renton who once again activated the emerald blade of his Spinsaber much to the shock of Eureka.

"Who are you? Are you a Jedi or are you with the Empire?" Renton asked as moved in front of Eureka.

"I am your final trial." The man who was wearing bronze armor, a black hooded cape and a black and red mask said before he ignited his red and purple Lightsabers. "I suggest your friend should move to the side." He said as Renton motioned for Eureka to move to a safer spot.

"If you didn't bring her here, then how did she get here?" Renton asked.

"I would assume that the 2 of you share a strong bond that called her to this place when the Force called for me to test you." The man explained as Renton noted the events with the Coralian and the Cave.

"I have your word she won't be hurt?" He asked.

"You do." The man confirmed.

"Then, let's do this." Renton said and with that, the man rushed forward sliced downward at Renton, who blocked with his saber before the man tried to slice at him with his other saber only to be met by the Spinsabers second blade before Renton pushed back as the sabers blades began to spin and Renton slashed at the man who then disappeared.

"I sense great anger in you, Renton Thurston." The man's voice said as an image of Renton's father flashed before him. "Great sadness, great fear." The voice said an image of Eureka and her kids flashed before him fallowed by an image Holand fighting Charles. "How can you be a Jedi, when you can not let go of them?" He asked.

"I don't have to." Renton said with his eyes closed as the red and purple blades came at him only to be met of the blue blade of Master Secura's saber. "I just have to look beyond them..." He began as he began slicing with both sabers, managing to get the man off balance and used the Spinsaber to knock the sabers from his hand before raising the blue saber to his face "... and focus on what I need to do." He said as the man began to laugh.

"Well done." The man said before raising his hand as a pedestal raised from the floor with a case on it. "You may yet be a great Jedi." He said before walking away.

"Wait. Who are you?" Renton asked as the man turned around.

"I am just a relic of the Old Republic." He said before walking away before vanishing.

Renton then walked to the pedestal and opened the case. Upon doing so, he was greeted with 2 glows. 1 of yellow and 1 of purple. He picked up the source of the purple glow, revealing it to be a purple crystal. Renton instantly recognized it as the same type of crystal used to power his sabers and put it in his pocket before closing the case and picking it up.

"Renton." Eureka said as the young Jedi turned to her to see that she was starting to become translucent.

"My trial is over. Looks like your mind will go back to your body soon." Renton reasoned.

"Renton, please come back to the Gekko." Eureka pleaded.

"I can't, Eureka. I have things that I have to do out here." He said he said as Eureka noticed the fire in his eyes. That same fire that had been with him in his initial days on the Gekko and she new that she couldn't change his mind.

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked as the started to tear up again.

"Like the spirit said. We have a bond. All you have to do is call to me when you need me most and I'll come to you." Renton said as he placed his hand to her cheek.

"Renton, I..." Eureka tried to say before fully disappearing.

"May the Force be with you, Eureka." Renton whispered before making his way back to the door way where he left Kanan.

"How do you feel?" Kanan asked him as door opened.

"Different. But the same." Renton responded, getting a smile from his master before the 2 of them left.

1 week later, the entire Ghost crew was sitting in the common room.

"What kind of Lightsaber could he be building that it would take this long?" Zeb asked.

"Making a Lightsaber is a deeply personal experience. It can not be rushed." Shaak Ti explained.

Just then Renton entered the room carrying a back saber hilt with red grip rings and a black rectangular hand guard with silver lining and what looked like a blaster barrel.

"Impressive." Maris said as she looked at the hilt.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Sabine asked. "Light her up." She said

Renton responded by raising the saber slightly above his head and with a pulsing sound, the amethyst blade ignited as the young Jedi's friends looked at him with pride.

Later that night, after doing some training with Maris and Kanan with his new saber, Renton returned to his room and opened the case he obtained on Yavin 4 and pulled a golden Holocron.

He focused for a few minutes, the Holocron opened to reveal the image of the man that Renton in his trial who then began to speak by saying. "My name is Revan."

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Well there go guys, chapter 8. Sorry I didn't get it out by May the 4th. But I did get it on Revenge of the 5th. Now, before anyone says anything about how he should have gotten the Holocron of Exar Kun. That will come in to play later. For now, Renton is at least a little closer to becoming an actual balanced Force user by having Revan's Holocron. Well anyway guys, please fallow fave and Review and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	9. CIS gifts

Chapter 9

C.I.S gifts

Okay, guys, once again time for a new chapter. You know the drill by now. On to the reviews.

Blackstriker94: Thank you.

axeman: Thanks. Glad you're enjoying it.

Devil Jedi: Yes. Yes it was.

Well then... Let's kick it up!

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Renton had woken up rather early in the morning. Earlier then the rest of the crew, as a matter of fact. He then reached under his bed and opened the case he had gotten on Yavin and opened it before partially unfolding a large white cloth object and reaching in to an article of black leather and grabbing Revan's Holocron before sitting cross legged on the floor.

"I have learned many things about the Force in all of my travels as both a Sith and a Jedi and if you learn nothing else from the Holocron, learn that Dark side is not inherently evil. It is those who use it without respect." Reven's hologram said.

Over the next few days Renton would get up early and listen to the words of Revan before during solo training.

Renton stood shirtless in the middle of a forest and pointed his palm downward and let out a push which launched a large amount of leaves in to the air and began slicing them out of the air using his typical style of Nimon and Ataru.

"The Jedi see the Force as primarily the Light, thinking that to have balances all darkness must be snuffed out. The Sith Beleive the Force is merely a tool to give them power. They are both wrong. Light can not exist without Dark. Only 1 who truly understands this can become a truly great Force User." The voice of Revan said as 1 leave from behind Renton was about to hit the ground only to be destroyed by a purple blast which came from the hilt of the saber that Renton had constructed.

A few hours later, Renton was on a cliffside, practicing the forms of Teras Kasi. Revan's voice still in his head.

"The Dark side is powerful sword. But 1 the wielder must be weary of. Though it can give you great power. Relying on it alone will cause you to suffer. Likewise, the Light side is a great shield. Able to heal you and give you wisdom. However, 1 must also be cautious of standing solely in the Light. Lest you feel to safe and your strength is weakened. You must find the balance between the 2. Once you do so, you will be truly 1 with the Force." Revan's voice said before Renton finished his kata with 1 final punch and for only a brief instant, yellow electricity appeared on the young Jedi's hand.

Meanwhile behind a near by tree. Maris had been watching Renton's training with a blush on her face on account of seeing Renton's surprisingly lean muscles.

"Thanks for letting me finish, Maris." Renton said to the Zabrak girl as he put his shirt on. "What's up?" He asked as put his weapon belt back around his waist.

"Hera sent me to find you. We've got a mission." Maris said as she and Renton walked back to the Ghost.

"Graaah?" Balthore asked as Renton asked as the 2 Padawans walked in to the common room.

"Early morning workout." Renton explained before turning to to Hera. The Twi'lek woman then turned on the holo table.

"My contact, Fulcrum told me about an old Separatist base from the Clone Wars that the empire doesn't know 1 of Count Dooku's strongholds he kept from Palpatine. Our job is to go there and see if there is anything that any anti Empire groups could use." Hera said as maps of the lab.

"We're absolutely sure that Fulcrum's info is good?" Sabine asked, making it clear that she didn't trust Fulcrum on account of them never meeting face to face.

"The Info's good. Fulcrum has never let us down before." Kanan vouched for the mysterious contact. While he too had never met Fulcrum face to face, he could sense the contact desire to help them on the occasions when he had been focusing himself on Hera when she met with Fucrum.

Sabine reluctantly nodded her head and walked to her room to gear up.

A few hours later the Ghost came out of hyper space above a planet of pure white known as 'Rhen Var'. Upon seeing the planet in her rooms view screen, Sabine walked to her closet and grabbed 2 arctic suits and walked the common room where Maris and Shaak Ti were sitting down. "Here. Put these on." She said as she placed the arctic suits on the table.

"Thanks." Maris said as she put the suit on. A few moments later, Kanan walked in, wearing his own arctic suit.

"Okay, Hera Zeb and Balthore will stay here. The rest of us will search the base." Kanan said as he handed com links to Maris and Shaak Ti before he and Sabine led them to the door of the ship where Renton was waiting.

"Won't you be needing arctic gear?" Maris asked as she noticed Renton was still wearing his usual gear.

"I modified my Jacket with some fabrics and tech I've found in addition, I made sure my flight suit can withstand cold vacuum." Renton explained, getting a nod from the Zabrak.

Renton then walked over to the control panel opened then door and the group stepped out of the ship and walked for several minutes before walking in to the base which had been hidden between the base of 3 small mountains.

Upon entering the base, Chopper let out several loud annoyed beeps. "Here, let me see." Renton said as he kneeled down and opened up a panel above the Astromechs wheels to see a his gears. "Yeah, there a little frosted. This should handle it." He said as he waved his hand over the gears, using the Force to send a wave of gentle heat and melting the ice crystals. Chopper then let out a few more beeps and boops. "No problem, buddy." Renton said with a smile.

"Alright. Let's split up." Kanan said.

"Okay, I'll go this way." Renton said as he pointed to the left corridor.

"I'll go with you." Sabine and Maris said at the same time before glancing at each other slightly.

"Maris, you should go with the droid." Shaak Ti said to the Zabrak Padawan.

Maris would have argued. But knew better than to do so. "Yes Master." She said as she took Chopper down the front corridor and the 2 older Jedi went to the right.

"I'm worried about them." Shaak Ti said, Kanan knowing she was referring to the Padawans

"Because of the growing feelings Maris is having for Renton or Renton's conflicting emotions between her and Sabine?" Kanan asked in reply.

"Both. Those feelings and attachments could cause them to turn." Shaak Ti said, still holding on to the outdated ideals of the old Jedi.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Kanan said. "While it's true that attachment can turn them to the Dark side. It can also make them stronger. Just as long as they know not to focus too hard on the fear of loss." He explained, having first hand experience on account of his own relationship with Hera.

Shaak Ti could only keep walking and hope that Kanan was right.

Renton and Sabine continued to walk through the corridor they had walked down when splitting up from the group. Renton's ever growing connection to the Force allowed him to pick up on the slight twinge of jealousy coming from the Mandalorian.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Renton asked.

"Talk about what?" Sabine replied, trying to deny anything was wrong.

"I sense some aggression you have against Maris and... I can feel that it's connected to me." Renton said.

"I don't know what you're..." Sabine tried to deny before being interrupted by the young Jedi.

"Sabine, please. I want to help you. But you have to tell me what's wrong." Renton pleaded.

Sabine then let out a sigh. 'Well, no time like the present.' Sabine thought "I... I like you, Renton." Sabine confessed with a blush before looking away slightly. "And I can tell Maris feels the same." She said.

"So you feel like Maris is a rival to you?" Renton asked.

"No. Maris is great. I wouldn't mind sharing you with her." Sabine defended. "It's just, I wanted to be first. But I was trying to ease in to it because of all you've been through." She said with her blush returning and Renton starting to get 1 as well.

"Well... after my trial... I'm willing to try." Renton said with a shy smile.

"Really?" Sabine asked with a mix of shock and hope.

"Yeah. I mean... if Maris agrees, why not?" He asked getting a smile from Sabine .

Meanwhile, with Chopper and Maris:

The Zabrak girl and the tiny droid walked in to a control room in the center of the base. Chopper quickly went over to a computer console and inserted his link as the room lit up and Maris walked over to the screen of the computer.

"Okay, let's see" Maris said as she began to read over the list of Items in the base. "Weapons, Food Medical supplies. Hello." She said as something caught her eyes as she reached for her com link. "Spector 9 to Spector 6. Renton do you read?" The Zabrak girl asked.

Back with Renton and Sabine:

Renton took out his com to respond. "I'm here, Maris. What's up?" He asked.

"I found the manifest of everything in the base. On top of supplies, there is an underground factory a few miles wide, filled to the brim with Battle Droids and transports. On top of that, there are several more facilities just like this 1. But the real prize is here." Maris said as Renton and Sabine entered a large mostly empty hanger.

"Let me guess. A ship." Renton said as he looked over a dark grey ship, the size of a large freighter with 1 large ion wing of the left side, 2 ion wings on the right, a spherical cockpit, a large circular thruster and 2 rectangular areas on parallel sides from in front of the cock pit.

"Yes but what's inside the ship is also of interest. You might want to take a look." Maris said as she turned off the com link for Renton and Sabine to see what she meant.

Renton led Sabine down to the floor and to the back of the ship before he reached his hand out and use the Force to lower the entry ramp right past a plate with the name Rouge Shadow. The 2 of them then made there to the room on the right side of the ship. Upon entering the room, Renton was quick to notice a vacuum sealed door. He looked to the wall nearest it and noticed a door switch which he activated with a flick of his wrist, causing the door to open to reveal a black and red V-Wing fighter.

'Oh, this is good.' Renton thought as he looked over the small fighter.

"Hey Renton, check these out." Sabine called from the left side of the room as Renton joined her next to the charging stations of 2 droids. 1 was an Astromech with a main color of navy blue, a secondary of scarlet red over the doors for its tools, black outlines on the edges of the doors, a large dish on the top of his head and the number 'R8-T6' In white letters. (You have no idea how tempted i was for the secondary number to be 'E7'.)

The other droid was of a bipedal design with thin black metal on most of the body, silver plates covering its head, joints, hands and feet, and slots for hidden weapons all over. The data pad next to the droid explained its function.

[PROXY assassin droid. Basic design: Stealth droid designed for infiltrations and combat. The holo emitters on this unit allow it to perfectly impersonate any target and philological profiles are used to keep the enemy from suspecting anything. Weapons included: Adaptable Lightsabers, pistols and rifles.]

"We're keeping this." Renton said, his mechanics admiration in full swing.

"The droid or the ship?" Sabine asked.

"Both." Renton said just before his com link beeped.

"Renton, you there?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah I'm here." Renton replied.

"Master Shaak Ti and I found some food, medical supplies and weapons and we're taking them back to the ship. You find anything?" Kanan asked as a smirk graced Renton's lips.

"Yeah, we did. We'll meet you guys back at the ship." Renton said as he walked to the cockpit and signaled the hanger doors to open as he started up the ship. "Remind me to thank Hera for those piloting lessons." He said as he started the ship.

Back at the Ghost:

"Where are they?" Zeb asked. "It is freezing out here." He complained.

"Relax, they should be here any minute." Kanan said as he used the Force to get the last of the crates on the Ship. Suddenly, the Rouge Shadow flew in front of them and began to hover before the entry ramp to reveal Renton, who had put the ship on auto pilot for the reveal.

"For the record. This is mine." He said with finality causing Kanan to shake his head with a smile. A few minutes later, both ships left the atmosphere of the ice planet before going in to hyperspace and on to 1 of there rendezvous points.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Well, there you go, I hope you enjoyed chapter 9. Now, before I go, I've been playing with the idea of having 1 of Eureka's kids having the Force. But I'm not sure which 1 of them. Please vote in the reviews and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	10. Ruins of Nelvaan

Chapter 10

Ruins of the Nelvaan

Well, guys. It's time for chapter 10. You know the drill. On to the reviews.

Guest: Noted.

Lift Master: That's a given.

Kotor fan: No, it isn't.

StrongGuy159: Glad you're enjoying it. Here you go.

Alright then... Let's Kick it up!

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

We open on an Imperial freighter making a routine run, filled with some unknown cargo. There, a single Stromtrooper was walking though the ship, seeming to go about his business.

"Shade 1 to Shade 5. PROXY do you read?" Renton's voice came over the internal comlink of what turned out to be the Assassin Droid.

"I read you, Master." PROXY said without only over the com link without activating his external audio.

"Do you have visual on the cargo?" Renton asked as PROXY made his way to one of the boxes and opened it.

"Sending visual now." PROXY confirmed as a picture of the cargo.

Inside the cockpit of the Rouge Shadow, Renton and Sabine saw an image of various crystals of different sizes and colors inside the chest that PROXY had opened. "Kyber crystals." Renton whispered before looking through the feed of the droid to see various cases of differing sizes that he could only guess had similar cargo.

"What could the Empire possibly need with that many?" Sabine asked

"I'm not in any hurry to find out." Renton said before once again speaking in to the com. "Okay Proxy, listen up. R8 is about to cut all lights to the ship you're on. Once that happens, grab one of the containers, set a charge on another one of them and get the hell out of there." Renton ordered.

"Understood, Master." PROXY said before Renton signaled for R8 to shut down the lights including the emergency lights as PROXY fallowed the orders gave to him and headed to the docking tube and entered the Rouge Shadow before it detached from the freighter and Renton set of the charge which caused the entire ship to go up as the Rouge Shadow decloaked and went in to hyper space to rendezvous with the Ghost.

A few hours later, the Rouge Shadow landed on an ice planet that the Ghost had landed on.

"What'd you find?" Hera asked them as they exited the ship.

"The delivery ships that the Empire has been sending had been carrying a crap load of Kyber Crystals." Renton said, getting the attention of the other Jedi as he activated a hologram showing the shipment they had just blown up.

"That's a lot of Crystals." Maris said in a nervous tone.

"What could the Empire possibly be panning to use them for?" Kanan asked.

"Not a clue." But whatever it is, we need to find out and shut it down." Renton said.

"There will be time for that later." Shaak Ti said. "In the mean time, their is another reason we are on this Planet." She said before nodding to Kanan.

"Master Ti and I sensed a tremor in the Force coming from an area not to far from here." He said before calling out with the force as two White Banthas.

"Renton, Maris." Shaak Ti addressed the two Padawans. "The two of you shall venture in to the wilderness to the source of this tremor." She said.

"What will we find there?" Maris asked her Master.

"Only what you take with you." Shaak Ti said in typical Jedi cryptics. At this, Renton and Maris could only nod to the older Master before walking to the Bantha's. "Your Weapons." Shaak Ti held out her hands. "Leave them here." She said before the two Padawans reluctently handed their Sabers (and Renton's blaster and crush gaunts) to their Masters before getting on the Banthas and riding off.

A couple hours later, the two young Jedi were in the middle of a snowy field. Suddenly, Renton senced somthing nearby.

"What is it?" Maris asked.

"There's a storm coming this way." Renton replied before he looked to the horison and called out to the Force. "You see that cave?" He asked?

"Yeah. Let's move." Maris replied as the two of them rode off. After twenty minutes the two of them arived at a cave that had vines growing over the walls. Upon entering the cave Maris began to shiver.

Renton looked across the walls before he reached up and grabbed some of the some of the vines and pulled them down before stacking them in front of himself and Maris.

"What are you doing?" Maris asked.

"Stand back." Renton said before pointing out his hand and let out a slight amount of white lightning, catching the roots on fire.

"Whoa!" Maris shouted in shock (No pun intended.) before looking over to Renton. "Renton, where did you learn how to do that?" She asked. Renton took a moment before taking the golden Holocron.

"This is the Holocron of Revan." Renton explained.

"Wait. Where did you get Darth Revan's Holocron?" Maris asked.

"Not 'Darth' Revan." Renton corrected. "This was made after he returned to the Jedi." He explained before something caught his eyes. "I'll tell you all about it later." He said before leading Maris to a wall showing some sort of tribal wall art.

The story depicted a tribe of Nelvaan warriors, one after the other going off to battle and being taken by metal men and being turned in to beasts. When all hope seemed to have been lost for the tribe, a one armed warrior wielding a sword of blue fire joined by an old wizard came forth and took up the marks of the Nelvaan warriors and braved the wilds to face the metal men and rescue the warriors. After this event, the tribe left for another part of the planet but would always remember their savior.

"This must be telling the story of a Jedi." Maris deduced as Renton took out a mini camera he had in his jacket pocket for surveillance missions and took a picture of the depiction of the Jedi.

"This is where the tremor was coming from." Renton said. "It's likely just residual energy left behind that Jedi." He reasoned.

"You're probably right." Maris sais before turning to her fellow Padawan. "So, you mind telling me what the deal with that is?" She asked pointing back to the golden Holocron Renton still held in his left hand.

Renton then lad the Zabrak girl over to the fire and began to speak. "I was given this after my trial on Yavin. Since then I've been using it to get a new view on the Force. You see after everything that happened to him in his life, Revan began to think of the Force in an almost Taoist way." He explained.

"Taoist?" Maris asked.

"Take my hand." Renton instructed. Upon doing so, Maris closed her eyes and began to focus as Renton opened his mind to her. Now in her minds eye, she could see the symbol of Yin and Yang.

"This symbol is the basses for what my people call 'Taoism'. An eternal balance between light and dark where one can not exist without the other and one is not completely devoid of the other either. This balance can be found in everything." Renton explained before listing off some examples. Land and sky. Fire and ice. Serenity and passion." He finished in a whisper as his lips where mere inches from Maris'. Upon seeing what she was about to do, Maris quickly pulled back.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly before Renton put his hand on her shoulder.

"Maris, it's okay." Renton began to say. "Being attached to someone isn't bad. Just so long as you remember if you lose them, never to stop being the person they loved." He said, siting Revan's own words after losing his wife.

"I won't lose my way if you don't lose yours." Maris said as she grabbed Renton's hand and leaned back in to his chest.

"It's a promise." Renton said before Maris looked back and kissed him. After a few more minutes of holding each other, the two young Jedi went to sleep.

The next morning, Renton and Maris mounted the Snow Banthas and headed back to the base camp. Once their, the two of them reported their findings. After wards, Renton and Maris went in to the Rouge Shadow where Sabine was waiting.

"So, you explain how things work with us?" Sabine asked Renton.

"I explained everything on our way back." Renton confirmed as Maris blushed.

"Are you okay with this, Maris?" Sabine asked the Zabrak Padawan.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay with it." Maris said with a soft smile before she grabbed Renton's hand.

Renton returned the smile before remembering why he came to Sabine. "Sabine, I need you to do something for me." He said before pulling out his holo camera and handing it to the Mandalorian girl.

"Seems simple enough. Come on." Sabine signaled as she led Renton to the training room where she quickly set up a stool for Renton to sit on. She then signaled for Renton to sit down before he took off his shirt as Sabine grabbed a tattoo gun she kept on hand and went to work in replicating the markings of the nameless Jedi. Renton's reason behind wanting the marks being inspired by one who despite all odds and a glairing disability, this Jedi was able to save an entire army of mutated Nelvaan warriors.

After several minutes, Sabine's work was finished and Renton stood up and called on the Force, pulling his shirt and jacket to his hand. "Well, how do I look?" He asked.

"You mean the ink? Or just in General?" Sabine joked. "Either way, I defiantly like what I see." She said as she kissed Renton on the cheek before Maris did the same. Renton couldn't help but smile at the gesture as he pulled both girls in to an embrace.

That night: Renton was in his makeshift workshop. After running some calibrations on both the droids and the Wraith (The nickname he gave to his V-wing.) he went to his bench and began working on an invention that ha came to his mind from his time with Charles and Ray.

Suddenly a wave of Force power rushed through him. When this accord Renton saw only a black, hopeless void. The kind of thing that would drive you mad if you found yourself trapped in it. While in it Renton heard what sounded like artificial breathing.

Soon enough, the darkness gave way to two planets. One completely devoid of water and orbiting two suns while the other looked to Renton like what he had read in textbooks about the ancient homeland of his people, Earth.

(Insert song: Binary Sunset)

He then saw the silhouettes of two people. The silhouette on the side where the desert planet had been as far as Renton could tell, was male and holding a blue bladed Lightsaber in a Djem So stance while the one on the side of the Earth like Planet was clearly a woman and was holding a gold bladed Lightsaber in Juyo stance.

(End song)

Renton snapped out of the vision and began to think on what it could mean. He'd have to speak with Kanan and Master Ti in the morning. For the moment he could only get back to work while assuming what the vision meant. A darkness that he would need to battle and the allies he would need to recruit to do so.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I haven't decided what will happen next time. Either a trip back to Scoral to catch up with another Force sensitive Eureka 7 character. Or meeting up with one of the young Jedi in Renton's vision. Please vote in the Reviews and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	11. Princess of Alderaan

Chapter 11

Princess of Alderaan

Happy May the Fourth everybody!

Well, I think we all know what event helped me decide what to do this chapter. I just want to say going in that Carrie Fisher was a wonderful person fantastic actor who brought to life one of the great female characters of cinema and she will be missed. Goodbye Carrie. May your memory live on in all those who love Star Wars and may the Force be with you. Always.

Okay that's enough of being sad. On to the reviews.

StrongGuy159: Here you go.

Guest: Noted and done.

Zak saturday 1: That will be revealed in a couple chapters.

Okay, guys... Let's kick it up!

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A young brunette woman was running through some tunnels on the planet Alderaan. Said young woman was clad in a white flight suit with beige gloves, a beige vest which hid her hourglass grip Lightsaber, dark brown boots, and a dark brown belt which had a holster for DE-10 blaster pistol.

The girl was running through the tunnels being chased by a group of Troopers with black shoulder pads, black coloring from the brow up of their helmets and red lines going down their helmets.

Eventually during the chase, the girl was able to pull ahead just enough to where a junction system in the tunnels was. Said point had tunnels going gin every direction going up and down a great distance.

By the time the troopers got to the junction. The girl was nowhere to be seen. In response the trooper jumped down and activated their Jetpacks to search the lower tunnels. None of the thinking to check to levels up across from where they had been. If they had , they would have noticed the girl hiding in the corner of the tunnels entry way holding a data disk.

The girl then made a break to find a way out only for blast doors in the tunnels to begin to close as the Empire engaged a lockdown. The girl managed to get past a few of the doors only to be a moment to late to get through one of the doors.

"Damn!" The girl said before pulling out a com link. "Master. Do you read me?" She asked before being answered by the grizzled voice of a middle aged man.

"I'm here. What is it?" The man responded.

"I'm trapped in the tunnels. If I go cutting through the blast doors I'll trip an alarm and have every trooper on Alderaan after me." She said.

The old man took a moment to think. "Wait right there. You'll have a fair bit of time before they start checking the upper levels. I'll think of something to get you out of there." The old man said.

"Roger that." The girl responded before getting in to a meditative state to try and think of an escape.

Back at their home base was the old man who wore slightly rusted armor over brown robes and a brown cape. On his back was a sort of sheath for his black handled Lightsaber that seemed to have brown leather wrapped around the length.

The man rubbed his hand through his silver ponytailed hair before reaching for a holocom.

"Fulcrum here." A hooded figure said as they came up on the com.

"I need some help." My apprentice is trapped in a tunnel under the city. I need a team to assist." Kota said as Fulcrim lowered their head slightly as if in a meditative action.

"I know a group that I can send to you." Fulcrum said before the two of them nodded at each other and Fulcrum cut the transition.

Back on Nelvaan:

Renton had just finished testing the invention he had finished the previous night and was now meditating in wait of Kanan and Shaak Ti.

After a few minutes of waiting, the two older Jedi had exited the Ghost. Renton then exited his meditation before walking over to them and explaining about his vision.

"A desert planet with two suns." Kanan stated. "That doesn't narrow it down much." He said as he shook his head.

"What about the other planet?" Renton asked as Shaak Ti began to ponder.

"There are quite a few planets that have large blue oceans and varying continental masses." The Jedi Master said before making a couple of guesses. "Correlia? Makeb?"

"Alderaan." Hera said as she exited the Ghost. "Fulcrum just called, one of their more 'special' allies is in a bit of a pinch." She said.

"I'll get the others." Renton said before assembling the crews of the Ghost and Rogue Shadow.

"Okay." Hera began. "What can you tell me about Rahm Kota" She asked. Renton was the first one to respond.

"PROXY." He signaled to the droid. Who then responded by transforming in a grizzled man with greying brown hair.

"Acording to the Imperial records we recovered from that freighter, Master Rahm Kota was a highly respected General in the Clone Wars. Master Kota was a military genius. But he felt the Clone troopers might not have been the best method for combat. So he relied on a militia of civilian volunteers." PROXY explained.

"So, there were no Clones in his squad when Order 66 was passed." Sabine reasoned.

"And after Order 66, he vanished. Imperial recorda actualy claim he is dead." The Kota guised PROXY explained before shifting back to his regular form.

"But we know better. He contacted Fulcrum because his aprentice is in a pinch and the captial city of Alderaan is on lockdown because of it." Hera explained.

"So, Fulcrum wants us to extract them with the Rougue Shadow?" Renton asked getting a nod of confirmation. "Alright, we'll get going." He said as he signaled for his group to fallow getting the typical 'May the Force be with you.' From Kanan and Shaak Ti before the ramp closed.

A few minutes later, the Shadow was on the Hyperspace lanes making a bee line for Alderaan. Maris suddenly spoke up with something that had been bugging her.

"So, if Master Kota has a militia, why did he call us to extract his apprentice?" The Zabrak girl asked.

"Acording to Hera, Kota's militia is scattered in an attempt to gather more gear for the Rebellion. Due to there not being enough for us to go to actual war with the Empire." Sabine explained.

This got Renton thinking about something from a couple month prier. But he quickly shelved the thoughts instead going to make sure all of R8's gear was in order. (For the record, he has the upgrades that the D Squad astromechs had in the TCW story ark that introduced Gegor. With the obvious exception of BZ.)

"Graah?" Balthore asked as he came up behind the young Jedi.

"The plan is for me and the Droids and get Master Kota and Padawan and get them out of the city where you guys will pick us up." Renton layed out the plan.

"Don't you think you'll need us." Sabine asked.

"None of you know how to use my ref board. So even with my new invention, R8, Proxy, and I are the only ones who are capable of stealth flying." Renton reasoned.

"Man, I wish I had a Jetpack." Sabine mumbled as Renton could only smile at the Mandalorian's frustration about not having the piece of gear her people were most known for. He then shook his head slightly before turning to Maris.

"Think you can handle using the Wraith without a copilot if things go south?" He asked.

"I should be able to." Maris said with confidence in her Force abilities.

"Good." Renton responded with a nod before a beep came from the nav computer signaling that they were about to reach Alderaan. Upon reaching the lower parts of the planets Atmosphere, Renton lead PROXY and R8 to the exit ramp. "Cloak the ship after we leave." Renton ordered as the ramp opened and Renton and the droids leaped out of the ship. What was notable however, is that Renton leapt without his board.

The three fell for a solid two and a half minutes before the ground began to rapidly aproach them. Once this occured, PROXY shifted a form of silver and blue Mandalorian armor as he and R8 activated their jets.

As for Renton. The young Jedi calmly placed his hands in pockets as the trapar waves and he began to surf them, using his boots.

A couple minutes later, the three landed and Renton pulled out his com link.

"Shade 1 to Shade 3." He said.

"I here you Shade 1." Sabine said from over the com.

"I need a map reference for the pick up." Renton said, making sure to avoid mentioning the details of the mission in case the Empire, however unlikely, could break through Sabine's inscriptions.

"I figured, so I loaded the map on to Shade 6." Sabine replied before Renton turned to R8.

"Okay, pal. Where are we going?" Renton asked as the astromech began to lead him down the streets, being careful to avoid imperial patrols.

The group soon found themselves at an entry point to the tunnels which was guarded by two Stormtroopers. Renton quickly raised his hand and moved it in an arcing motion, causing one of the two to open the door while the other one simply stood by as Renton and the droids walked past them.

After a couple more minutes of travel, Renton came to the one the sealed off point where the person he was there to get was. "Okay, R8. Open the gate carefully." He said as the droid went to work in hacking the door, making sure not to tripp any alarms. Thankfully R8 was able to get the door open the door in only about thirty seconds only for Renton to be met by a brunette girl pointing a blaster at him.

"Woah, it's alright. I'm here to help." Renton said.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, still pointing the blaster at him.

"My name is Renton Thurston. My team and I were sent to get you out of here." Renton explained.

"How to I know you're telling the truth?" The girl asked as Renton closed his eyes and called out to the Force to touch her mind.

::Believe me. I am here to help.:: He spoke in her head as she lowered the blaster. "I didn't catch your name." Renton said with a kind smile.

The girl couldn't help but give a whispering laugh at the boy not being phased at her pointing a blaster at him. "It's Leia Organa." She said before the door behind her opened to reveal a Trooper who quickly reached for his com when Renton instictivly brought his hand up waving it passed the Troopers face, causing him to faint.

'A Senator's dughter?' Renton thought, remembering the name Organa from doing research on those who spoke out against the practices of the Empire. "Well, Leia." Renton began as he walked over to the Trooper and taking his jetpack. "What do you say we get your Master and get out of dodge before this guy's friends get here and you get outed as one of us.

"Okay." Leia responded, knowing that right now, it was too dangerous to stay on Alderaan.

"Master." PROXY interceded. "With ms. Wren's map references. I have been able to determine the fastest way to get to Master Kota while avoiding the Imperials." The Droid said, gaining a nod from the male Jedi.

"Alright. Lead the way, Proxy" Renton instructed as the Droid led them through the maze of tunnels for several minutes before coming out across the street from a condemed building.

"That's where he is?" Renton asked, getting a nod from Leia before seeing looking at some search lights in the area. He then scanned the area to find the fuse box that was being used to power the lights. He then reached out with the Force, focusing on one of the key wires and snapping it, causing the lights to go out. "Let's move." He whispered as he Leia and the Droids hurried across the street and entering the underground bunker beneath the condemned building.

"Master." Leia whispered as she saw Mast Kota rounding the corner with a supply box loaded.

"You the one Fulcrum sent?" Kota asked Renton.

"Yes." The young Jedi confirmed. "I'm here to take you to Master Shaak Ti and Kaleb Dunn." He explained, using Kanan's real name to avoid confusion.

"Shaak Ti is alive?" Kota asked with barely hidden Joy at hearing a fellow Jedi Master was okay. "Where's your ship?" He asked before Renton and the droids descretly led him and Leia out of the city the cloaked Rouge Shadow.

'It's a good thing the Inquisitors weren't here. I don't think we would have had such an easy time otherwise I don't think things would have been so easy.' Renton thought before heading to the cockpit.

Not to long later, the Shadow landed back on Nelvaan.

"It's good to see you, my friend." Shaak Ti greeted, giving Kota a hug.

"Likewise." Kota said before looking back at Renton. "That boy is quite impressive. Even by my standards." He noted at the fact that even many Jedi he knew couldn't.

"I agree." Shaak Ti said before turning to Kanan. "You've done well, Kaleb." She praised.

"I can't take all the credit. The kid has a lot of raw skill." He said as he longed on to his apprentice and he explained the groups operations to Leia.

Meanwhile on Scoral:

A young man in an all white uniform was riding a motorcycle through the deserts on the planet. The man felt conflicted. He could tell that the man he was under the command of was up to something and he had to keep close to him to figure out what. Yet at the same time he was placing someone he cared for in danger by doing so. And then, there was this... Darkness he was feeling on the horizon.

'I hope he knows what to do.' The young man thought as he arrived at a cave before stepping off of his bike. "Master, I brought you some supplies." He said as he looked to the back of a dark skinned man with a yellow line tattooed over his nose,and greying braided hair wearing torn up leather clothes with a silver saber hilt with a black grip on his right hip. The man was sitting over what looked like a stringless bow and a black Lighsaber hilt. "Master Vos?" He asked, not knowing if his Master heard him.

"Do you feel it, Dominic? The tremor in the Force?" Vos asked.

"Yeah, I do. Whatever, the Colonel is planning might have to wait if it isn't completely junked." Dominic replied feeling slightly more uneasy now. Something that Vos was able to sense as he decided to change the subject.

"Is it ready?" Vos asked as Dominic pulled out a saber hilt wrapped in grey cloth with a v shape on each side of the emitter and handed it to Vos.

"You were right. The Scubs can function like the crystals in your sabers." Dominic said before Vos activated the dark green Lightsaber that seemed to have grey static in the blade before deactivating it and handing it back to Dominic before standing up and placing the other saber on his left hip and the bow on his back before turning around and saying "Let's get going."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Well there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time the Empire once again approaches Scoral with only two Jedi to defend it. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
